The widespread acceptance of high capacity digital media has significantly impacted the distribution and marketing of computer programs and general entertainment products. Increasingly, digital media, such as CD-ROM (Compact Disk-Read Only Memory) and DVD (Digital Versatile Disks) media, and removable memory cards for computers and handheld digital devices, are beginning to replace traditional analog media such as magnetic cassettes and VHS tapes for the distribution of a wide range of products. For example, music, movies, computer games, computer programs, and even books are increasingly becoming packaged and distributed on digital media for playback on CD players, computers, DVD players, and other digital devices.
Moreover, with the advent of the Internet and electronic commerce (“e-commerce”) business models, many digital-based data products, such as computer software, games, music, movies, and other digital content can conveniently be distributed over computer networks. Because of the different types of software content and products that can be programmed onto the high capacity storage products of present digital media, such as CD-ROMS, traditional distribution models for these products are becoming outmoded. The implementation of downloaded digital content using server-client computer networks and secure encrypted communications greatly facilitates the purchase of digital software products. As e-commerce models continue to be refined and implemented, the distribution of these products is also undergoing significant changes. In many cases, customers do not need to visit stores and retail locations to purchase the physical media that contains the software product. Instead, the product can be downloaded directly to the customer's computer for storage and playback Using secure credit card and other e-commerce payment methods, the product can be purchased online as well.
Although present e-commerce distribution methods facilitate the purchase and distribution of standard products that are outrightly bought by the customer, many types of entertainment products are limited use products, and such products are usually available only as physical packaged products, rather than as downloadable content The best example of such a product is a movie or computer game that is rented for only a short term. At present, distribution of these temporary or limited use products involves the customer visiting a rental location, renting the product and then returning the product after the rental period. Compared to on-line and off-line e-commerce distribution systems being developed for unlimited use or non-restricted ownership items, such traditional distribution channels for limited use products are cumbersome and disadvantageous.
In order to encourage the use or rental of limited use computer products or samples, convenient purchase and distribution methods using present computer network capabilities must be developed. What is needed, therefore, is a system that allows content providers or distributors to provide limited use products either as physical products or downloadable content and have the allocated usage accurately tracked and accounted.